


Lost and found

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon finding out that Mystique had been kidnapped and experimented upon Erik the Clone rushes to her rescue believing himself to be to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and found

Erik wasn’t a monster, not normally anyway, but they had taken someone  _very_ precious to him and he wasn’t going to let them get away with it. He came in like a storm all but ripping apart the godforsaken building brick by brick. There were still innocent people inside, and he didn’t want them to get hurt in this. He did his best to free the innocent, however he could, and destroy the guilty.

He swept the facility twice looking for any sign of Raven. If she was there he was going to find her, one way or another. 

“Raven?” he called growing more and more desperate by the minute. He finally found her left for dead in a small closet in the basement on the second pass. “Oh god Raven! Can you hear me?”

He could see her bloodstream pulsing, barely, so she _was_ alive, barely, but she wasn’t responding to him. If there was anyone left they were getting torn apart for this. She if she survived this she’d never be the same. She’d have the nightmares, the flashbacks, everything. This was what he wanted to protect her from, but he’d failed her, and he’d never be able to forgive himself for it. They’d caught her, done God knows what to her, and left her for dead. He’d take care of her, help her through whatever she needed after all that was what he was supposed to do in the first place.

“I’m getting you out of here,” he murmured scooping her into his arms. “I failed you once, I’m not going to do it again. If it kills me I won’t do it again.”


End file.
